Quinn, Episode 5: When Fashionistas Attack
by WildDogJJ
Summary: Tension between Quinn and Sandi has reached the breaking point resulting in an epic showdown. Nothing will ever be the same again.


Opening Montage

 **Music:** "Overprotected" by Britney Spears

We first see Quinn walking on a sidewalk. Her pace quickens as the music picks up. Next, we see her in the halls of Lawndale High talking with the former Fashion Club. This is followed by her being praised by Mr. DeMartino while Sandi stares daggers at her. Afterward we see her getting more attention from Helen and Jake than she either wants or needs. The next shot is Quinn being followed by the three J's. Next, we see her hanging out on Dega Street with Jane and Lindy. Montage ends with Quinn's smiling face in a circle with a pink background. Beneath that we see the title.

Quinn

in

"When Fashionistas Attack"

Story by

WildDogJJ

Act I

Scene 1

 **Ext. Shot:** Morgendorffer House, night

 **Music:** "Can't Get You Out of My Head" by Kylie Minogue

 **Int. Shot:** Quinn's Room

We see Quinn at her desk studying for a test. Camera zooms in to reveal a somewhat frustrated look on her face.

 **Quinn:** (Thought VO) _Leave it to Mr. DeMartino to schedule a test on Monday._

At this point the phone rings. Quinn immediately picks it up.

 **Quinn:** Hello...Yes, that's me, the one and only...Excuse me!...No, I don't do threesomes...I don't do sex...not before at least the 20th date...Don't call me again, you perv!

Quinn angrily hangs up.

 **Quinn:** (Thought VO) _Creep!_

The phone rings again and just as before Quinn picks it up.

 **Quinn:** Hello...EWWW, that's gross...And you're gonna stay a virgin with that attitude...Drop Dead, Weirdo!

Quinn angrily hangs up again. No sooner has that happened the phone rings again. Quinn loses it.

 **Quinn:** WHAT!?

Split screen reveals Kevin on the other end of the line. Quinn's angry tone has left him visibly startled.

 **Kevin:** Like, Whoa, What's your problem? I just wanted to talk about Mr. D's test tomorrow.

End split screen. Quinn looks embarrassed.

Scene 2

 **Ext. Shot:** Lawndale High, morning

 **Int. Shot:** School hallway

We see the Former Fashion Club walking and talking.

 **Quinn:**...and after talking to Kevin some freak called asking me for a gangbang. It was so...creepy.

 **Tiffany:** EWWW...thaat's...sooo...groossss.

 **Stacy:** Quinn, that's so terrible!

 **Sandi:** (suspiciously unconvincing) Gee, that's tooo bad.

Sandi smirks triumphantly, which Quinn notices but chooses to say nothing about. Just then, Corey (the guy Quinn blew off in "Quinn The Brain") approaches.

 **Coery:** Hey, Quinn.

Quinn smiles sweetly.

 **Quinn:** Oh, hi Corey!

Corey walks right up to Quinn, grinning lecherously as he does.

 **Corey:** So, babe, do you like it...

He immediately puts his hand on her ass.

 **Corey:**...here?

Quinn immediately smacks him upside the head. He takes his hand off her ass as a very pissed off Quinn gets in his face.

 **Corey:** OW!

 **Quinn:** (icy) Touch me like that again, make an insinuation like that again, and you WILL lose a testicle!

 **Corey:** GAH!

Visibly terrified, Corey scampers off. Stacy, Quinn and Tiffany scowl in his direction. Sandi, on the other hand, grins maliciously.

 **Quinn:** The nerve of that jerk! HOW DARE HE!

 **Sandi:** (venomous, accusing tone) Gee, Quinn, are you getting, like, a bad reputation?

Quinn shoots an angry glare at Sandi. Sandi just grins smugly.

Scene 3

 **Int. Shot:** Lawndale High Cefeteria.

The Former Fashion Club are having their usual salad and diet soda lunch. Quinn is still fuming about her encounter with Corey in the hallway.

 **Quinn:** I can't believe that jerk! He knows I'm not that kind of girl.

 **Tiffany:** Thaat...was...sooo...wrooonnngg.

Sandi smirks once again. Quinn notices but says nothing. Just then the Three J's approach the table.

 **Joey:** Hey, Quinn, I heard what Corey did. That was pretty low.

 **Jeffy:** I'll kick his ass if you want.

 **Jamie:** I'll kick his ass even harder.

 **Joey:** I'll go further, I'll kill him if you want.

 **Jeffy:** No, I will.

They get in each others faces and look ready to slug it out. Quinn, clearly not in the mood, decides to keep things from escalating further.

 **Quinn:** Guys, that's sweet, but he's not worth it. He's not even all that popular because of what he did. I mean look at him.

Camera pans over to show Corey approach his usual table but no one is happy to see him.

 **Guy:** Hey, what you did to Quinn was way uncool.

 **Girl:** Sit somewhere else, you perv.

Corey looks deflated and leaves. The camera pans back to Quinn's table. The three Js scowl in Corey's direction while Quinn grins triumphantly.

 **Quinn:** See, guys, he's an outcast for what he did. He's socially finished here.

The Three Js calm down. Sandi looks both disappointed and pissed off. Quinn notices this and begins to eye her suspiciously.

 **Quinn:** Alright, Sandi, what's the deal with you? You've been acting weird all day.

Sandi folds her arms.

 **Sandi:** (bitter) Whatever?

Sandi gets up and leaves. Quinn is now certain that something is up.

Scene 4

 **Int. Shot:** The girls restroom

We see that Quinn, Stacy and Tiffany are at the mirror touching up their makeup. Sandi is notably absent.

 **Quinn:** Where's Sandi?

 **Tiffany:** I...dooon't...knooww.

Quinn now looks very thoughtful.

 **Quinn:** Um, Guys, have you noticed that Sandi's been acting weird today?

 **Tiffany:** Nooooo.

 **Stacy:** Actually, I think she's a little mad at you Quinn.

 **Quinn:** I know, but why?

 **Stacy:** Well, last year you started standing up to her. Seeing you do that made me start standing up to her too and then the Fashion Club disbanded and I think she blames you.

Quinn thinks this over. She knows Sandi didn't want the Fashion Club to end.

 **Quinn:** I hope she gets over it. I was certainly tired of all the pettiness and back stabbing. Why can't we just be friends?

 **Stacy:** Sandi thinks it's better to have followers.

 **Quinn:** You know, I want to think that she's a nice person under it all. That's why I keep putting up with her, but it's getting harder to do.

 **Stacy:** Maybe she'll come around eventually. Maybe you're worried about nothing.

Quinn looks a little sad.

 **Quinn:** I hope so.

With that all three girls leave the restroom. Next, a bathroom stall door opens to reveal that Sandi had been evesdropping.

 **Sandi:** (Thought VO) _Stacy, you traitor. Maybe this will teach you._

Sandi pulls a photograph out of her pocket and grins maliciously.

Scene 4

 **Ext. Shot:** Thompson House, afternoon

 **Int. Shot:** Thompson kitchen

Quinn is tutoring Kevin but for once it seems to be her that's distracted.

 **Kevin:**...and, like, the ...um...tabloid journalism of...that Hurst dude, like, led to a war with Cuba or something.

He's off a little (okay, a lot) but instead of correcting him Quinn just stares off into space, which he notices.

 **Kevin:** Umm...Quinn?

This shakes Quinn out of her revery.

 **Quinn:** Yes, Kevin.

 **Kevin:** You seem, like, totally lost or something.

 **Quinn:** It's nothing.

 **Kevin:** You sure? I mean, like, I wanna help.

Quinn's inner Jake starts to flare up.

 **Quinn:** I'M FINE, DAMMIT!

Kevin leans back and let's out a frightened "Eeep". This causes Quinn to calm down.

 **Quinn:** Sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I just have a lot on my mind.

 **Kevin:** It's not, like, period stuff is it?

Quinn gives Kevin a death stare that causes him to emit another "Eep". She decides to come clean in the hopes of feeling better.

 **Quinn:** Look, last night I got several calls from pervy strangers asking me to do...stuff to them. And this morning Corey, like, grabbed my ass and started talking dirty to me and...

 **Kevin:** I heard about that. He had to, like, sit with me at lunch because of it. It was, like, a total bummer.

 **Quinn:** Anyway, and Sandi has been acting, like, really suspicious and all. I think she had something to do with what's been going on.

Kevin scratches his head until a light (albeit a very dim one) goes off in his head.

 **Kevin:** Whoa, I wonder if, like, she wrote that stuff on the bathroom wall.

This definetely get Quinn's attention.

 **Quinn:** What stuff? Where?

 **Kevin:** In the mens room at Pizza King. Someone wrote on the wall something about calling you. It even had your phone number. It said...um...uh...errrr...

 **Quinn:** Kevin, remember when I recommended you write things down so you'll remember? Did you happen to write this down?

 **Kevin:** Um...(his face lights up) Oh, yeah. I wrote it down 'cause I, like, wanted to ask you about it then, like, forgot that I wrote it down. (another light flickers in his head) It's in my room. I'll get it.

Kevin rushes off as Quinn is visibly fuming. A few seconds later he comes back with a folded piece of paper in his hand. He gives it to Quinn.

 **Kevin:** Like, here ya go.

Quinn unfolds the paper and what she sees makes her gasp. Next, from her POV we see:

Looking for a kinky good time? Call Quinn Morgendorffer at 555-5309. She does it all.

Quinn is visibly furious.

Scene 5

 **Ext. Shot:** Lawndale High, morning

 **Music:** "Break Stuff" by Limp Bizkit

 **Int. Shot:** School hallway

We see Stacy walking to class with a visibly pissed Quinn.

 **Quinn:** It had to be Sandi. I know in my gut it was her.

 **Stacy:** But Quinn, you can't just accuse her of writing that stuff on the wall. She'll just deny it. I mean, how do you even know it was her?

 **Quinn:** Did you see the way she was grinning yesterday when I told you guys about the creepy phone calls, or when Corey grabbed my ass? And then she seemed to get angry when it became clear that none of it was affecting my popularity. She tried to start a rumor about me, I know it!

Stacy thinks this over for a minute.

 **Stacy:** (suddenly angry) That bitch!

Just then they notice a bunch of people gathered by the wall as if they're reading a flyer. Quinn and Stacy approach out of curiosity.

 **Quinn:** What's going on?

The whole crowd turns when they see that Stacy is with Quinn. One girl points directly at Stacy.

 **Girl:** Oh, God, it's her.

The whole crowd parts. Quinn and Stacy both gasp when they see what they were looking at. From their POV we now see that it's a poster size photo of Stacy and Upchuck's backstage makeout session at the Miss Lawndale pageant. Stacy is visibly mortified.

 **Stacy:** NO! OH,MY GOD! OH, GOD! OH, GOD!

Panicked tears stream down Stacy's face as she hyperventilates. Quinn tries desperately to snap her out of her panic attack.

 **Quinn:** STACY! CALM DOWN, IT'S GONNA BE ALRIGHT!

Stacy: HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!? MY LIFE IS OVER! WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Stacy runs off in tears.

End Act I

Act II

Scene 1

 **Ext. Shot:** School hallway at the entrance to the girls restroom.

 **Int. Shot:** Girls restroom

We see Quinn talking in front of a bathroom stall while from inside the stall we hear Stacy crying. Quinn is trying to calm her down.

 **Stacy:** No... _sod..._ why... _sniff..._ my life...it's... _gulp..._ over...I'm ruined...ruined.

 **Quinn:** Stacy, I ripped that poster down. No one else'll see it.

 **Stacy:** B-But... _sniffle..._ people already saw it...I'm... _sob..._ an outcast...WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Quinn now feels horrible and it shows.

 **Quinn:** Stacy, that's not true. I'm still your friend.

 **Stacy:** B..But your popularity?

 **Quinn:** Stacy, you're my best friend. If that means I lose my status then so be it. Besides, my popularity is so great having a brain for a sister isn't even enough to ruin it. I've come to understand what's really important. Besides, we'll be out of here in seven months anyway.

Clearly, this makes Stacy feel better as she immediately rushes out of the stall and hugs Quinn.

 **Stacy:** OH, thank you, Quinn. You're my best friend.

At this moment we see Tori Jerhico enter the girls room. She looks concerned.

 **Tori:** Stacy, you okay?

Stacy looks surprised. Tori was the last person she expected to be understanding.

 **Quinn:** She's fine, Tori. I was able to calm her down. (pause as Quinn looks thoughtful) Why so concerned? I thought something like this would turn you against Stacy.

 **Tori:** I may be a gossip, but I do have some compassion. Also, since Stacy started working at the Lowdown we've hit it off. Stacy, if you want, I can write a piece in my gossip column that says the poster was a fake. Mr. O'Neil never fact checks anyway.

Quinn and Stacy are pleasantly surprised.

 **Tori:** Look, the main reason I'm here is that I thought you'd like to know who put up the poster.

 **Quinn:** Who? And why do I feel like I wont like the answer?

 **Tori:** It was Sandi Griffin.

Stacy gasps in horror while Quinn becomes very angry.

 **Tori:** I came in early hoping to pick up some juicy gossip. I saw Sandi put up the poster.

Now Quinn looks ready to kill.

 **Stacy:** She..she tried to ruin me.

At this moment Quinn stands up. Her expression is one of hardened determination.

 **Quinn:** C'mon, you guys. Let's find Sandi.

Stacy starts to cry again.

 **Tori:** What are you gonna do, Quinn?

 **Quinn:** Something I should've done a long time ago.

Scene 2

 **Int. Shot:** School Hallway

We see the Three Js walking to their next class when they're approached by Sandi and Tiffany.

 **Sandi:** Hey, Joey, Jeffy and...um...Johnny.

 **Jamie:** I'm Jamie.

 **Sandi:** Whatever. Did you see the picture of Stacy?

 **Joey:** What picture?

 **Sandi:** The one of Stacy making out with Upchuck.

 **Jeffy:** Stacy and Upchuck. Yeah, right.

 **Sandi:** No, it's true. They hooked up when he came here to host the Miss Lawndale Pageant.

 **Jamie:** No way Stacy would hook up with a sleazy geek like him.

 **Tiffany:** I...saaww...the...poster...iit...waas...sooo...ewwwwww.

 **Sandi:** We'll show you.

The Three Js follow Sandi and Tiffany to the wall where Sandi put up the poster. When they arrive we see both Sandi and Tiffany gasp. The Three Js look very unimpressed.

 **Joey:** Sandi, is this a joke.

Jeffy scowls with disapproval.

 **Jeffy:** That's really uncool, Sandi.

We now see that there is nothing on the wall except for torn pieces still hels to the wall by taks. Next, we see a pissed off Sandi.

 **Sandi:** (icy and hostile tone) Quinn!

As if on cue we now see Quinn, Stacy and Tori approach the two girls and three guys. Stacy is crying while Tori holds her up and helps her walk. Tori has a sympathetic look on her face. Quinn has her hands balled into fists. The determined look on her face and stride in her walk so like Helen that it's erie. Quinn gets right in Sandi's face.

 **Quinn:** (stern tone, like a true daughter of Helen) Sandi, we need to talk right now!

Sandi smirks as an opportunity to put them in their place has just presented itself.

 **Sandi:** Well, well. The brain and the slut. How nice to see you both.

 **Quinn:** Sandi, what the hell is your problem?

 **Sandi:** (mocking tone) Why, Quinn, what ever do you mean?

 **Quinn:** You know exactly what I mean. Putting my phone number in a dirty bathroom message, posting a gross picture to humiliate Stacy. What the hell?

Sandi grins condescendingly.

 **Sandi:** I had nothing to do with the poster, you brainy skank.

At this point Tori becomes visibly angry.

 **Tori:** I saw you put that poster on the wall.

 **Quinn:** And I took it down after Stacy saw it and freaked.

Sandi starts to get angry.

 **Sandi:** I had my reasons. You disbanded the Fashion Club and turned Stacy against me.

 **Quinn:** We've outgrown the Fashion Club. Stacy hasn't turned on you. Look how upset she is. She thinks you're her friend, I used to think you were my friend too but you're no ones friend.

Sandi looks taken aback.

 **Sandi:** I'll have you know that I was the most popular girl in school until you took it away, brat.

 **Quinn:** You're only popular because everyone's scared of you. If you keep acting this childish then you'll be thirty and have no friends.

Sandi now looks really angry.

 **Sandi:** Now, you listen...

 **Quinn:** No, you listen. You always play these immature little power games. I've only put up with it this long because I genuinely believed that you were a nice person under it all, but you're not. You're a stuck up, selfish, immature bitch. You try to humiliate me every chance you get, you've walked all over Stacy so much it's no wonder she's so insecure, and you treat Tiffany like she's a goddamn accesory. Why don't you do what the rest of us are doing and GROW UP, YOU NASTY, HEARTLESS, CONTROLLING BITCH!?

From Sandi's POV we see Stacy looking scared while Tori and Quinn clare angrily. Next, we see Sandi's open hand come up and smack Quinn across the face, hard. Tori, Stacy and Quinn all gasp in shock. Next, from Quinn's POV we see Tiffany and the Three Js stare open mouthed while Sandi grins triumphantly. Suddenly, we see Quinn's open hand slap Sandi's face so hard that she actually staggers back a couple of steps. Sandi rubs her cheek and has a snarling expression as Quinn has obviously hit hard enough to leave a mark.

 **Music:** "Seek and Destroy" by Metallica

Sandi immediately lunges at Quinn, grabbing her by the shoulders and shoving her back into some lockers. Sandi immediately raises her right hand with the intention of clawing Quinn's face. Before she can do that Quinn punches her right in the mouth, causing Sandi to stagger back as a crowd has started to form.

 **Crowd of Onlookers:** FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

Sandi wipes her lip and we see that it's now bleeding. She lunges at Quinn again, grabbing her by the neck and shoving her to the floor. Pinning Quinn down with her left hand Sandi uses her right to backhand Quinn across the face, hard. Quinn's response is to grab Sandi by the shoulders and spin them both around. With Sandi on on the bottom Quinn prepares to throw a punch. Before she can Sandi grabs her by the shirt and throws her off, tearing the fabric over her right shoulder and exposing a bra strap in the process. As Quinn gets back on her feet Sandi charges like a raging bull. She grabs Quinn by the throat and wrestles her to the ground. As she begins to strangle Quinn in earnest Quinn reaches up with both hands and grabs Sandi's shirt collar. Quinn throws Sandi off, tearing the fabric and exposing all of Sandi's cleavage in the process. Fourtunately, Sandi was wearing a bra. Sandi next charges at Quinn again, grabbing her neck in one hand and her hair in another Pulling Quinn's hair, Sandi wrestles her to the floor. Sandi is about to try and claw Quinn's face when Quinn reaches up with her left hand and grabs Sandi's right breast, twisting it hard enough to make Sandi yelp in pain and get off of Quinn. As Sandi tries to rub the pain away Quinn gets back on her feet. Sandi charges at Quinn again and grads her by the shoulders, slamming her back first into some lockers. Next, Sandi throws a punch that hits Quinn's left cheek. Quinn responds by punching Sandi in the nose so hard that she staggers back. We now see that Sandi's nose is bloody and possibly broken. This infuriates Sandi so much that she charges at Quinn, grabs her by the throat, and wrestles her back to the floor. As Sandi tries to chocke her, Quinn remembers her gymnastics training and raises her knees up to her chest. Next, Quinn kicks Sandi off of her. Sandi is suddenly grabbed from behind by a pair of hands. The camera pans out to reveal that it's Mr. DeMartino.

 **Mr. DeMartino:** Miss Griffin, you had best CEASE and desist your ASSAULT on Miss Morgendorffer RIGHT NOW!

 **Sandi:** LET ME GO, YOU OLD GEEK!

With that, Sandi kicks her heel into Mr. DeMartino's shin. This causes him to let go of her as he rubs his leg.

 **Mr. DeMartino:** AAAAARRRRRGGH!

Sandi charges at Quinn again, but Quinn's ready. She uppercuts Sandi in the chin so hard that she spins and falls to the floor. Sandi has to use the palms of her hands to keep from hitting the floor face first. As she gets up Mr. DeMartino grabs her. He uses his right arm to hook both of Sandi's arms behind her back while using his left arm to hoist her up and carry her off.

 **Mr. DeMartino:** We're going to Ms. Li's office, NOW!

As he starts to drag Sandi off he looks back at Quinn.

 **Mr. DeMartino:** Miss Morgendorffer, if it's not too much TROUBLE, I want you to ACCOMPANY me to Ms. Li's office AS WELL!

Quinn lets out a resigned sigh and follows him.

Scene 3

 **Int. Shot:** Ms. Li's office

We see Ms. Li seated behind her desk while Mr. DeMartino stands. Quinn and Sandi are both seated in front of the desk. Both girls look pretty rough from the fight, though it's clear that Sandi took more damage than Quinn. They are wearing oversized school gym shirts to replace the shirts that were torn in the fight.

 **Ms. Li:** You both are no doubt aware of just how much trouble you are in. Fighting on school grounds is a serious offense. It besmirches the honor and glory of Lllaaawwndale High.

 **Sandi:** (points at Quinn) She started it.

 **Quinn:** Hey, you hit me first. All I wanted to do was tell you off for trying to spread rumors about me and Stacy.

 **Sandi:** You still hit me back.

 **Quinn:** You physically attacked me! I only hit you in self defense.

 **Ms. Li:** Enough! Mr. DeMartino, what did you see?

 **Mr. DeMartino:** While I did not have the PLEASURE of witnessing the entire INCIDENT, it appeared to me that MISS GRIFFIN was the primary agressor and Miss Morgendorffer did INDEED attack only when in IMMINENT physical danger. As I RECALL, the code of student CONDUCT does call for LENIENCY in cases of SELF DEFENSE!

 **Ms. Li:** Be that as it may, this incident reflects poorly on my...I mean the schools reputation. (She turns her attention back to Quinn and Sandi) I would expell you both were it not for all your past contributions to the honor and glory of Llllaaawwwndale High. I've already called both your parents.

Quinn and Sandi both gulp with dread. At that moment Ms. Li's private intercom buzzes. Ms. Li presses the talk button.

 **Womans Voice:** (intercom) Ms. Li

 **Ms. Li:** Yes?

 **Woman on Intercom:** Mrs. Morgendorffer and Mrs. Griffin are here.

 **Ms. Li:** Send them in.

We now see both Helen and Linda enter. They both look most displeased.

 **Helen:** Quinn Louise Morgendorffer, you're in serious trouble!

 **Linda:** Sandra Denise Griffin, I want you to explain yourself right now!

 **Ms. Li:** Mrs. Griffin, Mrs. Morgendorffer both your daughters were involved in a physical altercation on school grounds. I'm afraid severe disciplinary action is called for.

Linda and Helen eye each other viciously.

 **Linda:** Helen, your brat assaulted my daughter.

Helen tries to keep her cool.

 **Helen:** Now, Linda, we don't know all the details. Let's see what the girls have to say.

 **Sandi:** Mother, Quinn physically assaulted me. I only fought to defend myself.

 **Quinn:** That's not true. Sandi put up an embarrasing picture of Stacy after trying to spread rumors about me. I tried to confront Sandi about it and she slapped me. I slapped her back and she attacked me and I fought to defend myself.

 **Sandi:** LIAR!

At this point Helen goes into full blown lawyer mode.

 **Helen:** Ms. Li, I know that you have surveilence cameras all over this school. Maybe they can prove one side over the other.

 **Ms. Li:** Very well.

With that, Ms. Li removes some hollowed out books from the shelf behind her to reveal a hidden monitor screen and keyboard. She begins to scroll through the recent footage. From her POV we see Sandi posting the picture of Stacy and Upchuck on the wall. Next, we see an angry Quinn tear the picture down and put it in the trash. Finally, we see footage of the fight. Not all of the fight was captured but it was enough to show that Sandi was indeed the agressor. We next see a very triumphant look on Helen's face. The woman is definetly in lawyer mode.

 **Helen:** It would seem that my daughter's version of events is the truth.

 **Linda:** I'll sue both Helen and the school if Quinn recieves a lesser punishment.

 **Helen:** Before you do that, Linda, consider this: your daughter turned 19 in September while Quinn won't be 18 until May. It'd be a shame if I went to the police and charged your daughter with physically assaulting a minor, wouldn't it.

Linda silently fumes as she knows that she's beat.

 **Ms. Li:** Miss Morgendorffer, since you were clearly not the agressor your punishment will merely to spend this saturday in detention. (She turns to Sandi) As for you, Miss Griffin, two week suspension, effective immediately.

 **Sandi:** WHAT!? THAT'S BULLSHIT!

 **Ms. Li:** Your choice of words just made it three weeks.

Scene 4

 **Ext. Shot:** Lane House, afternoon

 **Music:** "Time of Your Life" by Green Day

 **Int. Shot:** Janes room

We see laying on Jane's bed with her head upside down (the way Daria used to do when something was bothering her) while Jane is painting an abstract art piece.

 **Jane:** So, Quinn, what's eating at your soul?

 **Quinn:** Am I that obvious?

 **Jane:** Well, you're doing exactly the same thing Daria does when something's really bugging her, so I'd say yes.

Quinn sighs

 **Quinn:** I got into a fight today.

 **Jane:** Really!? You don't strike me as the physical type. Who'd you fight?

 **Quinn:** Sandi Griffin. She tried to start a rumor about me at school and today she posted this really embarrasing picture of Stacy in the school hallway. I gave her a piece of my mind and she attacked me so I had to beat her up to protect myself.

 **Jane:** Damn, why'd all the cool stuff have to happen after I graduated?

Quinn giggles slightly before turning serious again.

 **Quinn:** So now Sandi's suspended for three weeks and I have to spend my saturday in detention. You know, when I first met Sandi she seemed really nice. She made me Vice President of the Fashion Club on my first day here. I really thought she was great. But then she got jealous of me and I started to see the real her. I've only put up with it this long because I wanted to believe she was a nice person under it all, but she isn't. She's a mean, heartless bitch who treats everyone like shit.

Jane actually looks saddend by this.

 **Jane:** She wasn't always like that.

 **Quinn:** Yeah, right.

 **Jane:** No, really. You know, back in elementary school me and Sandi were actually friends.

Quinn sits up and her jaw practically drops to the floor.

 **Quinn:** No way!

End Act II

Act III

Scene 1

 **Ext. Shot:** Lane house, afternoon

 **Int. Shot:** Jane's room

We see Quinn looking at Jane with wide eyed, open mouthed shock. Jane just let her in on a startling secret.

 **Quinn:** No Way! You and Sandi used to be friends!?

 **Jane:** Yep, back in elementary school.

 **Quinn:** Why didn't you say anything before?

 **Jane:** This is the first time the subject came up with you.

 **Quinn:** Does Daria know?

 **Jane:** Yes. Remember last year, when Sandi had that weight gain and resigned from the Fashion Club?

Quinn nods.

 **Jane:** Daria and I had a bet as to whether or not the club would end. In the course of the conversation I mentioned to her that Sandi and I were friends once, before parental and peer pressure drove us apart. She knows the whole story.

 **Quinn:** Can I hear it?

Jane sees the look of genuine curiosity on Quinn's face. She shrugs.

 **Jane:** Why not? It'll give some insight into what made Sandi the class-A bitch that she is today.

Scene 2

 **Ext. Shot:** A Two-Story building that says "Glenfield Elementary School" over the entrance, day

 **Music:** "The Right Stuff" by New Kids On The Block

 **Caption:** Lwandale, New Jersey 1988

 **Jane:** (Narration VO) It was the first day of first grade. Redundant, I know, but bear with me.

 **Int. Shot:** A Classroom

We see the teacher, a gray haired woman who looks like a younger version of Mrs. Stoller from "Lucky Strike", stand in front of the class full of first graders.

 **Mrs. Stoller:** Welcome to first grade, everyone. I'm your teacher, Mrs. Stoller. Let's learn each other's name and share a little about ourselves. Let's start with you, young lady, tell us a little about yourself.

We now see a six year old Sandi. She's wearing a Gem and the Holograms T-Shirt.

 **Sandi:** My name is Sandi. My family just moved here from Washington, DC. My mom is a news reporter and my dad's an accountant. I have two baby brothers. Sam is two and Chris is five months old.

We see the rest of the class snicker. They find it weird that Sandi is so attentive to detail. The only one who doesn't snicker is the girl sitting next to Sandi, a six year old Jane. Jane is wearing a tye-dyed t-shirt and her hair is a tangled mess. Instead of snickering Jane looks at Sandi with genuine interest. Next, we see Mrs. Stoller again.

 **Mrs. Stoller:** Class, you hush. That was very good Sandi.

Sandi half smiles.

 **Mrs. Stoller:** What about you, young lady? (She points to Jane) Tell us about yourself.

 **Jane:** My name's Jane. I wanna be an artist. The rest is none of your business.

Mrs. Stoller looks angry. The rest of the class looks dismissive. Sandi giggles.

 **Mrs. Stoller:** Jane, it's not nice to talk to the teacher like that.

 **Ext. Shot:** School Playground.

We see that while the other kids are playing Jane is sitting on a bench and drawing. She's approached by Sandi. Jane looks a little irked when she sees her.

 **Jane:** What do you want?

 **Sandi:** You're funny.

 **Jane:** So?

 **Sandi:** Why aren't you playing?

 **Jane:** I like to draw. Not that anyone wants to play with me anyway.

 **Sandi:** Why not?

 **Jane:** No one told you? Don't you know I'm the weird kid. Nobody likes me.

 **Sandi:** I like you. (she suddenly looks sad) Nobody likes me because I'm smart. They call me a nerd and a know it all.

 **Jane:** My parents are never home. Me, my brother and my sister have to fend for ourselves.

 **Sandi:** My mom is very cold and mean. Even daddy's scared of her.

The two girls exchange smiles.

 **Jane:** (narration VO) We were pretty much inseperable after that. Whenever the other kids tried to pick on us we'd beat 'em up after school. I'd found a fellow outcast.

We see a shot of young Jane slugging a bully for picking on young Sandi. Next, a shot of young Sandi doing the same for young Jane.

 **Jane:** (Narration VO) We were even in girl scouts together.

Shot of young Jane and young Sandi selling cookies in girl scout uniforms.

 **Jane:** (Narration VO) She stayed here so much she might as well haved lived here.

Shot of young Jane and Sandi doing finger paints in Jane's room.

 **Jane:** (Narration VO) Then came fifth grade.

 **Caption:** 1992

 **Music:** "Even Flow" by Pearl Jam

We see Jane and Sandi at the playground during recess. Sandi is looking away from Jane and crying.

 **Jane:** Sandi, what's wrong?

 **Sandi:** It's my braces. They...they're ugly.

 **Jane:** Let me see.

Young Sandi turns around and smiles. The braces make it look like her teeth are made of metal. Everything about Sandi's smile would scream dork to a normal 10 or 11 year old. But Jane isn't exactly normal.

 **Jane:** They're not ugly, they're actually kinda cool.

 **Sandi:** They are ugly. I'm ugly, even my mom says so.

 **Jane:** Well, you're not ugly. Don't let anyone convince you you are, even your mom.

Young Sandi actually tears up and hugs Jane.

 **Sandi:** Oh, thank you, Jane. You're like a sister to me.

 **Jane:** (Narration VO) If only. Her mother made her so insecure that her grades started to slip.

We see multiple shots of Sandi being handed back papers with a huge red F on them.

 **Jane:** (Narration VO) She had to repeat fifth grade. Her mother blamed me and forced her to stop spending time with me. Even took Sandi out of girl scouts. I quit shortly after that.

As Jane speaks we see a montage of all the events she just described.

 **Jane:** (Narration VO) By the time we were both in middle school she'd changed.

 **Caption:** 1994

We see a twelve year old Jane in the halls of Glenfield Middle School. She approaches Sandi, who's holding court over eleven year old versions of Tori, Tiffany and Stacy.

 **Jane:** Hey, Sandi, long time no see.

 **Tori:** Who's this freak.

 **Sandi:** Go away, geek. We're trying to start a Fashion Club.

Jane remains hopeful despite the harsh words.

 **Jane:** Can I join?

All four of the popular girls laugh.

 **Sandi:** Are you kidding? We only accept the attractive and popular, not weirdo art geeks.

Jane looks completely heartbroken as the other girls walk away laughing. The screen ripples as the flashback ends. We now see Jane's room. An 18 year old Jane is telling a 17 year old Quinn the story.

 **Jane:** My only friend had turned against me for the sake of popularity. I spent the rest of middle school and my first year of high school in a depressed funk. Then along came Daria. You know the story from there.

 **Quinn:** Jane, that's so sad.

 **Jane:** Says the girl who did the same thing to her own sister.

Quinn looks both hurt and thoughtful.

 **Jane:** Relax, you've matured into a better person since then. Sandi, on the other hand, has actually gotten worse over the years.

Quinn now looks very thoughtful.

Scene 3

 **Ext. Shot:** Lawndale High, morning

 **Int. Shot:** School hallway

We see Quinn, Stacy and Tiffany walking to class and talking. Stacy looks particularly happy.

 **Stacy:** So, Tori wrote in her gossip column that the poster was a fake and even told everyone that Sandi tried to spread false rumors about you, Quinn. Our popularity is restored!

 **Tiffany:** Whaat...Sandi...did...waas...sooo...wroong.

Quinn looks more thoughtful than happy.

 **Quinn:** (not very convincing) Yeah, great.

 **Stacy:** What's wrong, Quinn?

 **Quinn:** I'm not out of the woods just yet.

 **Stacy:** C'mon, Quinn. It's just one Saturday in detention. You'll live.

 **Quinn:** That's not what I meant. I meant..(Quinn quickly rethinks) Never mind, it's not important.

Scene 4

 **Ext. Shot:** Griffin house, afternoon

We see Quinn walk up to the front door and ring the bell. Sam and Chris answer and are very happy to see her.

 **Sam and Chris:** Quinn!

They let Quinn in.

 **Int. Shot:** The living room

We see Sandi watching Fashion Vision on TV. She sees Quinn and isn't happy.

 **Sandi:** (icy) What are you doing here? Want to gloat about kicking my ass?

 **Quinn:** No, Sandi, I want to make peace.

 **Sandi:** Why?

 **Quinn:** I know about you and Jane Lane. How you used to be friends.

 **Sandi:** And you'll tell everyone about it if I don't kiss you ass. Is that it?

 **Quinn:** No, Sandi, I just want you to know that I don't think less of you for it. I want to have a real friendship.

 **Sandi:** You stole my popularity and want to be my friend. I don't need you, I don't need anyone.

 **Quinn:** Sandi, think about what you're saying. You're pretty much saying that we're not friends anymore.

 **Sandi:** We aren't. You are my enemy, Quinn Morgendorffer.

 **Quinn:** Sandi, please...

 **Sandi:** Friends are just enemies who aren't screwing you over at the moment. It's better to have followers and you took all of mine away. You win.

 **Quinn:** Sandi, I didn't take anyone away from you. You drove us all away with your attitude.

 **Sandi:** Whatever. I never want to speak to you again, you brainy bitch. Leave me alone, I hate you and always will.

Quinn looks very sad at this point. She sighs and turns around to leave. Suddenly, she turns around and takes one last look at Sandi.

 **Quinn:** Sandi, just so you know, I don't hate you. I feel sorry for you.

Sandi refuses to speak or even acknowledge Quinn's presence.

 **Ext. Shot:** Griffin house

 **Music:** "Time of Your Life" by Green Day

We see Quinn exit the front door and walk towards the street. As she moves out of sight the camera zooms in on the living room window. We now see Sandi looking out the window and watching Quinn leave. Her angry scowl quickly turns into a depressing frown. Finally, we see a tear roll down her cheek.

End Credits.

As the end credits roll and the song continues we see a slideshow of the following: 1) Quinn emerging from Jake's car on the first day in "Esteemsters". 2) The Fashion Club Meeting at Mall of the Millenium in "Malled". 3) Quinn and Sandi in each others face in "Daria Dance Party". 4) Sandi and Quinn share a teary-eyed hug in "Fat Like Me". 5) The whole Fashion Club sharing a similar group hug at Jodie's graduation party in "IICY?". 6) A still of Quinn and Sandi's fight. 7) Finally, the image of Sandi with a tear rolling down her cheek as she watches Quinn leave.

Next Time

I have good news and bad news. The good news is that Daria is in Lawndale for Christmas. The bad news is that so are Aunt Rita and Grandma Barksdale.


End file.
